


I'm Hurt, But I'm With You

by Aerithsflowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternative Canon, Claude and Byleth's children, Edelgard has a child, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hilda and Ignatz rivaltry, Lorenz being noble, Lorenz loves his tea, My Unit | Byleth Loves Cats, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, golden deers are iconic, jealous Hilda, lowkey kinda cute parenting, one sided angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithsflowers/pseuds/Aerithsflowers
Summary: After Edelgard was spared a gruesome end in the war, the Empire fell silent. Now crowned King of Almyra and Queen of Fodlan, Claude von Riegan and Byleth von Riegan welcome their children into the world. But what vengeance will stir when Edelgard casts war once again? Will her " weapon " betray his Mother for the will of love?
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, original female character/ original male character
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! :),  
> This is my first book on AO3 and I really hope you enjoy it!   
> I haven't written a fanfic for a while so excuse if my writing isn't the best to it's abilities.   
>  Have an amazing day!

After Edelgard was spared a gruesome end in the war, the Empire fell silent. Speculation circled around Fodlan about the unspoken Empress; rumours made civilians lead to believe she had been attempting to rebuild her reputation. Therefore when news spread about the birth of an Imperial Highness, the nation were not as catatonic as expected.  
In Northern Fodlan: The crowned King of Almyra kept his promise to his beloved, returning to Garrag Mach soon after settling the Almyran domain.  
Claude von Riegan, King of Almyra, was authorized to return home to his betrothed: Byleth Eisner, Queen of Northern Fodlan.  
A short period of time had passed when Claude and Byleth tied the knot, and welcomed their children into the world. 

Many moons had elapsed, Edelgard declared a warfare towards Northern Fodlan. The repercussion of the Empresses actions could cause a catastrophic bloodshed.


	2. The Battle Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will try and upload as regularly as I can.  
> Have an amazing day, keep smiling :)

“ Hm.. “ It was strange; the darkness Byleth seemed to face seemed somewhat soothing. But this time it was different. The atmosphere of the never ending darkness felt as if it prolonged. Similar to a never-ending stairwell; once you start walking, you can’t make yourself stop. This was the case for Byleth. Ever since the twins turned sixteen years of age, Byleth would see future events involving the fraternal siblings. On a normal occasion they would be about her youngest, Sitri.  
If Byleth had to describe her youngest with one word it would be audacious.  
The care-free teen would leap into deaths arms as if it was a hug. That’s what worried Byleth so much. She’d give her life for her family, but the thought of loosing them was too much to bear. 

After the reminiscing death of Jeralt, Byleth couldn’t stand the thought of loosing her loved ones. Sometimes Claude would have to sooth her concerns when it came to sending the children to fight.  
Before tutoring the Golden Deers, Byleth was convinced she had nothing else to loose. Yes Jeralt had shown Byleth all he could in an attempt to catch her smile, but the cerulean-haired girl wouldn’t even stifle a smirk. Her expression would remain dead-panned as it always did. All of that changed when she started her sudden teaching job in Garrag Mach then soon after teaching the Golden Deer.  
Who knew a group of unclassified young adults would help their professor regain such a personal part of herself.  
Byleth regained herself from her thoughts, and stopped in the middle of the darkened abyss. She could hear muffled voices in the distance and began to make her way towards them. The atmosphere began to turn heavy the more Byleth wondered through. But she was determined to figure out what events lied ahead; especially when her family was involved. 

Byleth remained in her war-gear. Black leather wrapped itself around her chest, stopping below her rib but left enough skin to show part of her stomach. Matching shorts went a quarter way down her thigh. Gold belt like straps connecting the shorts and leather top as one. A loose black cape hugged her body loosely, draping down to her ankles. An opaque silk travelled from the rim of her shorts down to her ankle protecting the skin underneath but left room for swift movement. Casual heeled boots were worn on her feet. Her hair was in a half up-half down style, loose waves ran through her jade locks. A gold encrusted twig like crown slanted on her head. On her neck lay a single chain which held the ring Jeralt had given her prior to his death. Two rings belonged on her left index finger. One of the rings was a zircon ring, given by Claude in a proposal. The second ring was a basic gold ring with diamonds encrusted around it like small spots.  
The voices began to evolve into more understandable phrases, making it clear to what was being said. 

“ You will pay for this!” The normal soft endearing tone her daughter possessed sounded brittle and gruff. An imagery of her daughter, Sitri, and the Empresses son, Ayadin, appeared in front of Byleth. Her eyes widened in shock. Sitri’s standard luxuriant ash brown hair had been soaked from rain fall and tinted crimson red by the blood pooling from her abdomen. Her war-wear was in a similar fashion. Those specialized eyes of hers glistened with tears, threatening to spill. 

All Byleth could do was watch in horror. 

The foe opposite Sitri, was towering over her body. His unpigmented hair was drenched, making rain-drops fall onto his face. The blood on his already crimson armor began to wash away from the rain. His hands were stained in Sitri’s blood and so was his weapon. The weapon held a green sphere at the end of the handle which seemed awfully familiar. It’s blade was sharp appeared to be sharp enough to cut through bone. 

His face showed somewhat remorse, before turning away and continuing his battle.

Byleth ran forward- attempting to reach her daughter but was pulled back with force.

\--------------------

“ Huh!? “ Byleth gasped looking around frantically, her chest rising and falling at an abnormal paste.  
The abyss had faded, and was now replaced with the battle grounds. 

“ Hey- Hey! “ Byleth looked up to meet Claude’s eyes reflecting back into her own, concern written on his face. “ What’s wrong? Are you hurt? “ Claude had his hands on her shoulders, keeping her stable incase she would fall. 

Byleth took a moment to look at Claude. He wore a similar outfit to what he did 16 years ago. The only noticeable difference was the Almyran badge stitched under his right shoulder blade. He wore the same earring, which Byleth loved. It reminded her of his younger self. His left index finger held a simple gold ring, a reminder of the day they wed. 

Byleth leaned into his chest, inhaling his scent. The hint of fresh cut grass and green apples that lingered on Claude’s jacket never failed to make her relax. She wanted to tell him everything, the visions, her worries. But she couldn’t bring herself to tell him, it would only worry him more.  
Byleth gently shook her head, grabbing a fist full of his jacket in her hands. She closes her eyes in an attempt to get the picture out of her head but it remains. The blood.. the tears.  
Claude placed his hand at the back of her head, his other round her waist. Something wasn’t right. There was a knot in his stomach, that never went away. He knew Byleth’s sudden outbursts were odd but they kept on getting worse. No matter what he did, she wouldn’t tell him what had been bothering her. But he’d respect her privacy and give her time until she wants to speak about it. 

“ I’m sorry, “ Byleth lifted her head to Claude, making eye contact “, We should get back to the battle. I didn’t want to disturb you. “ She muttered quietly, smiling softly.

“ Don’t speak such non-sense.” Claude raised his hand, placing it on her cheek. “ Are you sure you’re able to fight? I don’t want you too.. “ His voice started to trail once he saw the look on her face. Her eyebrow slightly raised, with a taunting smile. This was Byleth’s way of reminding him of what she is capable of.  
It was a common occurrence for Claude to forget the woman whom he shares his dreams with is practically a goddess.. in both ways. 

Claude chuckled, a sly smirk on his lips. “ Okay-Okay.” He raised his hands up in surrender. “Be careful for your Golden Deer. “ Claude winked and picked up his bow, resuming his spot which happened to be next to Thee Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.

“ Must you act so unprofessional, Claude? I understand the romantic relationship you have with our former Professor but your actions must have consequences. “ Lorenz snapped, clearly annoyed at Claude. Much like Claude, Lorenz never changed. He always had a reason to be annoyed at Claude, even if the Alliance leader had simply done nothing wrong.

“I was being professional, Lorenz.” Claude shot Lorenz a smirk, before taking aim at an Empyrean Soldier.

“You were not. One must truly marvel at the acceptance of being crowned royalty. I am afraid checking on your beloved during a mass battle is intolerable. Have you forgotten the power that dwells within our former Professor?” Lorenz scoffed, not knowing how the smirking imbecile beside him was in hierarchy to him.  
Soon after the passing of his father, Lorenz was given the responsibility as Count Gloucester. Which meant that Lorenz would be encountering them in meetings and battles alike. Even though his assistance was not needed during battle, he insisted to come along.

Claude ignored the exasperated youth beside him and attempted to remain focus on his battle.  
As the battle resumed, Claude couldn’t help his eyes wondering to Byleth. Making note of every step she took, every swing she hit. Both fascinated by her techniques and mortified if she got hurt. He had wished he could resume his normal routine in battle, only glancing to Byleth now and again. But now it seemed as if he couldn’t peel his eyes from her.  
Eventually, Claude was able to withdraw his eyes from Byleth, regaining his posture and greed to win the battle.

\------

Yet again victory had been claimed to the Alliances, making a crooked grin rest upon Claude’s features. Throughout the years, Claude’s satisfaction for victory never decreased. Even in his older ages. This time however, his grin wasn’t as bright as it regularly was. The emerald eyed man couldn’t help his mindless thoughts pulling him towards his beloved. 

Unexpectedly he made his way to Byleth, embracing her from behind. The scent of lavender and spring engulfing his nose as he dug his head further into her neck.  
The interaction made blood rush to Byleth’s cheeks as a small itched its way onto her face. She placed her hands on his arms that were wrapped around her abdomen.

“ Claude?” Byleth turned her head to her husband, a questioning yet amused look on her face. 

“ Mhm? “ Claude’s voice spoke from her neck, causing shots of electricity to roam to that spot. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I am thoroughly enjoying the affection. But I thought you’d like to know we are gathering rather questionable looks.” Byleth teased, tilting her head to the side. 

Claude hesitated before removing himself from Byleth, the tips of his ears beginning to redden. The Alliance leader had forgotten about their whereabouts and took the time to make sure Byleth was uninjured from the battle they had won. Sure enough, on going soldiers would stare at the rare sight. He tried to remain a professional persona but it began to ware when Byleth began to laugh. It was hard for him to keep a straight face when her laugh was like music to his ears. Claude soon joined in with her laugher. The embarrassment soon washing away as they walked back to Garrag Mach, hand in hand. 

God, he loved this woman.

\-----------

“ Interesting.” The Lilac-eyed Empress tapped her chin in thought, leaning forward. “They won again?” Her eyes landed back to her trust-worthy companion.

“ Yes, your Highness. My sincere apologies.” Hubert bowed his head in sorrow, before sighing in defeat. “ They were able to rid almost all of our troops. It is estimated over half of them have passed, your Highness.”

The Empresses hands curl into a fist, the burning hatred for the Alliances growing even more. 

“ I’ll rid of them all! “ Her voice echoed throughout the vast room. The Empresses tone grew loud and cold. “I’ll hang their heads on the walls! They will pay for what they have done.” 

Edelgard aggressively arose from her chair, it falling back from the force. 

“I have a plan, Hubert. I promise you vengeance will be ours… we will need that goddess.” Edelgard left the room after her sudden outburst, Hubert quick on her feet. 

Unknown to them, a certain Imperial Highness was hidden behind a wall, processing every word that had been said. One question lingered in his mind.

What was his Mother planning..?


	3. A terror knocking on Death's door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope you all are having/had an amazing day. Just so ya know, Khalid is pronounced Kah-Leed and it is Claude's real name :) Just thought I clear things up before the chapter begins. Enjoyy!

Uninterested was an understatement. Almost everyone knew that Sitri Sothis von Riegan has a sour taste when it came to meetings. She found no entertainment in attending them but always found herself bothering her Mother into telling her what it was about. Like her Father, Sitri liked to know what was going on. Secrets were like salt to a wound in her eyes. Normally these meetings would be about battle techniques and advice on improving their formations. But the concept discussing unknown information perked her interest this time.

So there she was, tapping her finger out of boredom as she waited for the meeting to commence. 

Sitri was surprised her Mother had allowed her to join the meeting, since her attention span was extremely limited. But she thought it was due to her brother being allowed before the accident happened.

Earlier that day, the Adestrian Empire had declared war against Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. This sent everyone into a ‘panic mode’ which resulted in an emergency meeting. 

Byleth cleared her throat, standing up from her seat. “ May I have all your attention.” All head turned to the standing woman, making her feel somewhat uncomfortable under the eyes watching her every move. “ Due to the new received information of the Empress speaking out, we cannot afford to let our guard down. “ Byleth tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, her posture remaining bold. “ Reports we have received have stated the Empress is ready to make a move against us. Claiming she is prepared to rule over Fodlan, no matter the costs. I can assure you all, I will not let that happen. The future of Fodlan is in our hands, and we cannot afford to let it be taken by Edelgard.”

Dedue was seated opposite Byleth and Claude on the other side of the table. He had taken over the role of leading Faerghus after Dimitri’s death. Dedue wanted to bring justice to Dimitri since it was Edelgard’s soldiers that ended his life so soon. He wanted her head. “ I cannot agree with you anymore, Your Highness. But we do have one certain problem… “ Dedue sighed before continuing, using his hands to exaggerate his words. “ The Empress seems to have a large amount of reinforcements by her side, over 100,000 Adrestrian Soldiers to be exact. So, How exactly to you plan on leading the Alliances into such a uneven battle? “ 

Byleth’s eyes widened slightly, her head turning to Claude who was seated next to her. “I am leaving that responsibility to Duke Riegan, seen as though he is the Alliances leader. But we never heard such news of there being over 100,000 Imperial Soldiers. “ Byleth shook her head as she spoke. “ We cannot loose faith. Unlike the Empire, we have the power of Serios to lead us through this war. Unfortunately, we do not have many options for what is to happen. My only instinct is to gather as much help as we can, but I doubt that will even be enough.” 

“ Your Majesty. Will all due respect, I do understand the situation you are in is incredibly stressful but if you do not make a choice Fodlan is doomed to fall!” Byleth slowly sank into her chair, an audible sigh escaping her lips. 

Claude huffed, unimpressed that Dudue was putting so much pressure on Byleth. 

“How would the Empress have gotten that many soldiers anyway?” Sitri spoke up, leaning forward against the table.

All eyes drew towards Sitri, not like she cared. 

“ Come on think about it. The Empress most likely gathered civilians to increase the number of soldiers in battle. Wouldn’t that mean a lot of them would be untrained since however many were killed in the last fight?”

Loud murmurs erupted into the room, as the commoners began speaking to another taking in Sitri’s accusation. 

Sitri smiled, then sunk back into her seat. The sinking pit in her stomach was soon replaced with pride as her parents smiled proudly in her direction.

“ The Princess does have a point, Sire.” One of the Faerghus Commoners muttered to Duke Molinaro. Dedue then arose from his seat, a faint frown itched on his face.   
“ Say Miss Riegan is correct with her accusation, what would that mean for us Your Highnesses? Even if the Empress is planning on using civilians to increase the number of Adrestrian Soldiers that would overpower the amount of trained mercenaries we’d have on our part. Do you have any other suggestions?” Dedue nodded his head slightly, reclaiming his seat. Another out burst of words began to travel across the room. 

Claude cleared his throat in order for the room to fall silent. “ I suppose we would have to attempt the same as Edelgard. Without all the help we can get, we don’t stand a chance at winning this war,” Claude gestured with his hand, shaking his head slightly, “ We are stuck in an impossible situation, but even the inconceivable has its potential. I am sure of allies we have encountered that will lend us a hand in defeating the Adrestrian Empire.” Claude glanced to Byleth. She nodded her head in agreement, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

A series of claps erupted around the room, impressed with the responses they were given. 

\----------- 

“ What excellent choices you made, Your Majesty! May the power of the goddess help you lead Fodlan to a better future.” Count Galatea bowed in front of Byleth, praising her actions.

Byleth smiled in gratitude, returning the bow. “ It was the best we could do for our country, Count Galatea.” 

While Byleth and Claude were bidding farewell to their acquaintances, Sitri wondered to look over the scenery there were surrounded by. Her fingers grazed the stone wall as she walked to a shorter part of the wall. She pushed herself on top of it, slowly descending herself so she could sit. The view was breath-taking.  
The sun was perfectly settled between the land and sky, creating an explosion of orange and yellow to dance around the sky like a painting. The clouds were tinted a magenta colour, adding dashes of brightness into the setting. 

Sitri smiled, kicking her legs back and forth slightly. Moments like these were to be forever cherished. 

“Sitri! Oh my goodness... Come down!” Byleth hurried over to where Sitri was sat. “ You could hurt yourself!” Her face twisted into concern. 

“ Mother I am fine. There is no need to panic.” Sitri swung her legs back over the wall. She carefully slid down the shorter edge of the stone, using her hands to grip the rim of the wall. Then Sitri dropped down, landing perfectly in front of an unimpressed Byleth. “ Now wasn’t that some talent.” Sitri grinned, patting her viridescent dress down to rid of any marks.

“I would hardly say talent, but well done my Girl. You have ruined your dress.” Byleth smiled slightly, readjusting the slanted crown placed upon Sitri’s head. 

“I wouldn’t say ‘ruined’ it would just need to be bathed. Any-who, the view is breath-taking! I would recommend you look out for it when we go back home. “ Sitri grinned, excitement shining in her eyes. 

Byleth chuckled at her daughters enthusiasm. “ I will do.” She sent her daughter a smile before walking towards Claude who stood of to the side.

“ Do you think it will be safe for her to fight in the war?” Byleth lowered her voice the closer she got to him. 

Claude exhailed deeply, lowering his head. “ As much as I hate to involve her in this mess, we have been left with no choice. We are going to need all the help we can get.” Claude placed his hand on Byleth’s shoulder comfortingly. “ But don’t worry about it, our little girl is extremely powerful. I mean, why wouldn’t she if I’m her Father. “ Claude input humor to the situation to make Byleth feel more at ease.

Byleth laughed slightly, rolling her eyes playfully. “ Yeah, yeah..” Her voice trailed off as she started to lower her head.

“Byleth?” Claude looked at her warily, concern written across his face.

Images of blood and corps flashes across her mind, reminding her of the vision she had previously that day. 

Byleth’s head snapped up to meet Claude’s worried gaze. Her eyes began to fill with tears,“ W-We can’t! Even if she is powerful, that doesn’t mean she’ll get hurt. Look what happened to Khalid…” Her voice broke as she spoke.

Claude was at a loss for words. He had only seen this side of Byleth once, but even then it wasn’t as bad as this. So he did the only think he could think and embraced her, stroking her hair soothingly.

Months before this day, there was an accident in the training grounds. Khalid was attending training practice with his fellow peers. When battling against one of his friends, he gained a severe head injury, costing him most of his memories. 

After this injury, Khalid was never the same. He was often found locked up in his room or outside the Garrag Mach gates. Byleth and Claude did everything they could to try and bring him back but he was beyond return. Something had switched in his eyes, a thirst for rage. The young boy wasn’t himself anymore.

Claude rested his chin ontop of Byleth’s head, tracing circles on her back. “ I promise you it will all be okay, I have an idea.”

“Mhm?” Byleth hummed, awaiting his answer. She turned her head up slightly to look at him.

“ Looks like it’s time for another Golden Deer Reunion, Teach.”


	4. Awakening Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! I just want to thank you all for the kudos! They mean so much to me :')  
>   
> Enjoy! :)))

They had tried their best to prepare for the up coming war, but the odds were against them. Only 60,000 soldiers had been gathered for the Aliances and Faerghus, while The Adrestrian Empire had over 150,000. Empress Edelgard had took advantage of the graduel loss of Soldiers on Claude, Byleth and Dedue's behalf, gathering Soldiers in secret for over 5 years. This wasn't much as a shock when Byleth and Claude heard about the news, but did everything they could to attempt to fight The Adrestrian Empire back. Therefore, the idea of yet another Golden Deer reunion had commenced. The unexpected reunion had spread joy and laughter throughout Garrag Mach without loosing proposition of the situation at hand. Claude and Byleth were delighted to be reunited yet again with the group. The reunion wasn't the only good news to come, many of the former students at Garrag Mach came to lend their assistance in the war to come, rising their soldiers at hand. Within them former students were old members of the Ashen Wolves, Yuri Leclerc, Balthus von Albrecht, Constance von Nuvelle, and Hapi. This came as quite the shock, but they had agreed on helping out due to favors they had to repay to their Professor. 

Currently, The Golden Deers were holding a feast in the Dinning Hall, expressing their opinions about the situation. 

"This is ridiculous! I mean, I knew Edelgard was evil- but I never expected her to cast war again. Did she not learn anything from the last time we spared her?" Hilda leaned forward, her chin resting on her palm as her eyes darted between each member of the group. Hilda had aged finely, she practically wore the same outfit and her face remained somewhat young- a few wrinkles here and there. She wore her hair in a side braid, twirling the loose hair that had escaped with her fingers. 

" We shouldn't have spared her in the first place. No offense to our Professor of course, but that woman is just- ugh!" Lysithea seethed, shaking her head. Just like Hilda, Lysithea had failed to grow up as much. But, unfortunately, in her older age she was starting to look somewhat sick. Her face was paler than what it once was and her eyes failed to hold the sparkle it held when she was younger. Her hair was fully down, half of it covering a part of her face. 

Lorenz placed his hand on Lysitheas in an attempt to calm her. When the Golden Deers had separated ways, Lorenz and Lysithea stayed by another's side. Lorenz was deeply concerned for Lysithea's health as he ( somehow ) found out about her short life expectancy. He swore that he'd make her life worth while and travelled the world with her since being Count Gloucester had earned him more to his name than before. Lysithea had then insisted she help in the war, much to Lorenz's dismay. But knowing how stubborn the girl was, Lorenz gave in despite her horrible state.

" I'm in as long as we get another massive buffet like this one after the war, you can count on me!" Rapheal leaned back in his chair for once stuffed with all the food he had consumed with a wholesome grin on his face. Rapheal still wore the same undersized t-shirt and jeans, the only difference in his appearance was more wrinkles and longer hair. 

" I can assure you, you will." Claude rubbed his temples, holding back a laugh of his own. As much as he didn't show it, he was glad to have his old team back. They didn't know how much joy it brought to him.

" I will fight, to honour Jeralt." Leonie sent Byleth an easy smile, tapping her fingers on the table. Leonie was dressed in a casual war outfit, her hair was much longer and instead of being in a ponytail it was pushed to one side.

" I will too, no matter what. I will." Ignatz's voice had somehow gotten slightly higher in tone as the years went on. He, as well as most of the Golden Deer group, remained the same but just naturally aged. He dressed in a outfit roughly similar outfit to his old one but it had some adapted changes with size difference and a darker shade of green. 

"Yeah-Yeah-," Hilda waved her hand a Ignatz. She had grown a certain hatred, or rather jealously, towards Ignatz. No-one understood why.", How about you Marianne?" Hilda smiled innocently towards the cyan-haired girl, twirled her hair more. 

"I-uhm.. Yeah." Marianne nodded, a small smile on her face. Marianne's self-esteem had increased slightly, but she still found it difficult to communicate. Marianne's appearance had changed more than the others. She wore her hair in a half-up-half-down style. She wore a long aquamarine dress, which had dashes of white travelling up it. 

"Are you sure whatever you have planned will work?" Leonie spoke up, looking towards Byleth and Claude. 

"Mhm." Claude hummed, tapping his finger on the table. " We didn't have much of a choice though." 

"Gosh Claude, way to sound over the moon." Hilda remarked sarcastically.

Claude rolled his eyes playfully. " Oh Hilda, how much I have missed your presence." Claude stood up, stretching his arms out. "As much as I, personally, would love to continue this conversation, we kinda have a big day tomorrow and I would hate for us to loose due to lack of rest." 

Multiple groans and yawns soon followed, indicating they agreed. 

"Well then! Goodnight everyone." Hilda hummed some tune. 

"Uhm-i- Where are we exactly s-sleeping?" Marianne muttered, her gaze fixed on the table in front of her.

"Oh Marianne I'll-" Ignatz was about to suggest when Hilda pushed him out the way. 

"Come on Mari! I'll show you to where you'll be. " Hilda placed her hand on Marianne's forearm. Then pulled her up from her seat. Marianne froze, her cheeks turning crimson red. To make the embarrassment even worse, Hilda then linked arms with Marianne, guiding her out the room not before sending a innocent smile to Ignatz. 

Ignatz was left stood in shock, trying to process what the hell just happened.

"Uh-Goodnight!" Everyone seemed to quickly escape the room after that, wanting to get a good nights rest of sleep.

\-----

Meanwhile at the Empire, Edelgard stood on one of the balcony connected to her room, looking out at the midnight sky.

" Mother? You wanted to see me?" Ayadin walked out from behind the shadows. His hands were locked behind his back and the moonlight dimly lit up his face. 

" Oh yes! My boy! " Edelgard turned towards Ayadin with a small smile. " Tomorrow is a big day for us, as you know. So that is why I am to ask of you for a favour." Edelgard stepped forward to be face to face with Ayadin. She reached down to the leather belt around her waist and slowly pulled out a sword that neatly slivered down her thigh. " I was told that there is a girl within Garrag Mach that maintains a power alike her Mother. Her name is Sitri, I am sure you will recognise the girl. " She carefully placed the sword in his grasp, gently closing his fingers around the blade with her hand. " When you meet with her at battle, I want you to use this weapon. We had found it in the Holy Tomb when some of the spies had snuck into there. It is suppose to rest any magical interferences with ones body, in our case the magic that connects the Goddess to the human. It is used to make them fall unconscious but if we are wrong and this girl is not in any decent to the Goddesses, she will die." 

Ayadin sighed, twirling the sword in his hands. He carefully observed it. The handle of the sword was a crimson colour, it was comfortable to hold but it felt as if there was a slight throbbing up his arm as he held it firmly. More up the handle, it was engraved with green vines that almost stretched to reach the top of the handle. The blade itself was outstretched and had sharp edges; it had a basic look, almost making it look ' normal '. " Mother-" His expression softened as he looked back up to his Mother. " Are you sure?" 

" Of course I am, My Boy." She placed her hands on his shoulders and massage them softly. " I have been training you for this day since you were little. The power you have within you is enough to make you stronger than anyone on this land. We will get our vengeance." Edelgard planted a kiss on his cheek but paused before she moved past his shoulder. " You must rest well." With that, she walked back into the Empire.

Ayadin froze slightly startled with the heavy task he had just been given. He knew he has the power to lead his family to victory, but he couldn't help the sudden dread that settled in his stomach. 

He once more observed the sword before hesitantly placing it securely between the bottom of his shirt and his belt.  
His gaze fell upon the night sky once again, taking in the beauty of the sparkling stars before him.  
" I wish it didn't have to be like this." His voice seemed trail off as his own thoughts devoured him.

\--------------------

" Khalid! Knock Knock! " Sitri sung out, her hand slamming against the hard wooden door. The young girl found herself counting the number of stars the midnight dawn with-held out of boredom and thought she'd check up on her brother as she hadn't seen him in a while. 

Sitri could hear loud footsteps reaching the door and held her breath. Her parents had repeatedly told her that Khaild wasn't well and he was not to be bothered but curiosity got the better of her. 

" Yes, Sitri." Khaild stared at her blankly from his partly opened door.

" I just thought I'd check up on you since the war is tomorrow. I was wondering if you were to be joining us in the battle!" Sitri smiled sweetly, trying to brighten her Brother obvious bad mood. She had thought he'd wave her off and shut the door but the mention of a battle had suddenly perked his interest.

"War? Battle?" Khalid's expression turned from blank to sceptical. " No one told me about a war." His voice still remained monotoned.

"Yeah! Apparently Empress Edelgard is holding a war against Mother and Father. It is due to commence tomorrow but everyone is suspicious about why she is suddenly called for war but who knows." Sitri rambled, more happy she had exchanged more words today with her Brother than what she had done in the past 6 months. 

" Interesting. Tell Mother and Father I'd like to attend the war with them, I might as well help in any way I could. " Khalid quickly shut the door after the words escaped his mouth, leaving a confused and dazed Sitri behind it. 

"Oh okay..." Sitri trailed off her words as she slowly turned and made her way to her Claude and Byleth's room. It was quite the walk since it was half way across Garrag Mach, she had been told it was where the all mightily Archbishop used to rest but they had taken it since it was fitting.

" Knockidy! Knockkkk." Sitri knocked briefly before entering their room. " It's your favourite daughter." Sitri grinned, shutting the door softly behind her.

The pair squinted their eyes and sat up, still half asleep. 

"Sitri, you do know the moon has half risen meaning it is only a few hours till dawn? " Claude yawned rubbing his eyes, but kept a weary glance on the young teen. 

Byleth hummed in agreement, slightly agitated her sleep has been disturbed.

" I thought you would just like to know that Khalid will be join us in the war, alll thanks to me!" Sitri smiled proudly, pointing a finger to her chest.

The two parents exchanged a confused glance before turning their heads back to Sitri. " Oh Sitri I-" Byleth trailed off, finding her fingers more interesting.

" You know what, I think it will do him good. Maybe it will help what's wrong with him." Claude spoke up, but aimed the answer more to Byleth.

Byleth let her eyes linger on Claude hesitantly before returning her gaze back to Sitri. " Sitri, Dear, please go back to bed. We can discuss this more at-," Byleth yawned once again and finished her sentence, "-dawn." 

" But-!" Sitri had stopped what she was about to protest after seeing the mixed expression of desperation and annoyance in her parents eyes. " Okay. Night!" Sitri grinned, blowing kisses to her parents before exiting the room.

While travelling across Garrag Mach, Sitri never realised he didn't really appreciate the atmosphere the night sky created when she stared back at it. A sense of calm and peace filled her body, making her shoulders relax. One thing that was on Sitri's mind was the never ending wonder of what if Khaild was like how he was before the accident. Part of her blamed herself for what happened to him even if she had nothing to prove it was her fault.  
A wash of sadness filled her once again and she locked eyes with the midnight moon.  
A slight groan surpassed her lips as she whispered the words. " I wish it didn't have to be like this. " 

\------

Unknowingly to the two teens, they were sharing the same words under the same sky.


	5. Marked History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory of someone important, which changes Sitri's life forever. 
> 
> The war is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Hope you are having/had a nice dayy. This chapter is a bit long but I am literally dying of how long this took me to make XD  
> Anywhoo, I hope you all enjoy! :))

**“ Hello, Young One.”**

**It was dark and cold, but there was a distant voice that echoed throughout the unfamiliar room Sitri had found herself in.**

**The young girl had wondered off from her parents supervision, no longer interested in the games she was playing with the other children in Garreg Mach. But an unfamiliar voice had led her into the room she was currently placed in.**

**The room had dark wooden walls except for a stone structure where the windows were. A small amount of sunlight seeped through the windows, lighting the room up a small amount. To the left of the entrance was a desk in a similar colour to the walls. It was scattered with unfinished work and many pens alongside it; with a chair tucked neatly in front of it. On the wall was a pin board which was in the same state as what the desk was. Papers hung loosely from the pins keeping it attached to the wall. It was covered in scruffy handwriting, but the mindless child could hardly understand what any of it meant. There was a pile of books neatly organized against the window, although some books had been left on the patterned rug. On the right side of the room was a single plain bed which looked untouched.**

**In the rooms darkest corner, Sitri could make out a woman like figure facing towards her. She could not help feeling intimidated by the figure and took a couple steps back.**

**The figure simply hummed in amusement. “I’m not going to hurt you, Young One.” The unidentified shadow walked further towards her, towards the light. The figure was a woman with long pale green hair. She wore a long white silk dress which stopped at the top of her ankle. Her expression remained gentle. “ I promise.” The woman had knelt to the young girl height.**

**“Mother and Father said never to talk to strangers.” The brown hair girl shook her head with a slight pout.**

**The mysterious woman laughed softly, the smile never leaving her face. “ I am acquainted with your parents, no need to worry, Little One.”**

**The little girl only looked to her feet, unsure of what to say.**

**“ I am here to look after you, protect you even from the evil within this world. You, My Dear, are very special. It is my job to make sure you can heal the word from such monstrosity.” She carefully lifted Sitri’s chin up to meet her eye with her finger. “But you have to promise me something in return. You cannot tell another about me or what you see of me. It will have to be our secret.” The woman removed her finger from Sitri’s chin and held her pinkie up. “Promise me.”**

**Sitri looked from the pinkie outstretched in front of her to the woman in front of her and repeated this cycle a few times. She frowned and looked back to her feet, visibly hesitant to trust the lady.**

**“ I understand it may be hard to give me your trust so young,” The lady smiled yet again, “ but hopefully one day you will, My child.” She took hold of the Sitri’s hand before placing it by her heart. A flash of a green light brightened up the room for a split second before it slowly disappeared.**

**The door hastily creaked open, revealing a worried Byleth. “Sitri!?” A wash of relief flooding over her making her shoulders visibly relax. This sudden action caused Sitri to turn, startled. “ There you are My Girl, where did you wonder off to this time.” She kneeled, taking the child’s height.**

**“ I…” She glanced back to see the woman had disappeared as if she was never there. “…I got lost, Mother.” She turned her head back to her Mother, confused.**

**Letting out a breathless laugh, Byleth rose to her feet and took the girl by the hand. “ Let’s go back, I am sure your Father will let you off this time. But you have to stop wondering off like that, My Girl.” She walked a couple of steps but noticed a slight pull of her hand as Sitri wasn’t following in suite. “ Hm?”**

**“It’s nothing.” Sitri smiled, the gaps where lost teeth showed through her smile. “ Nothing at all.” The young girl skipped to keep up with her Mother fast footsteps. This was all too confusing for the small girl but she came to think of The Lady in Green as some type of fairy from the fairy tales her Mother would read to her.**

\------------------------------

As the years went by, Sitri would often be gifted with appearances of the so-called Lady in Green. Either that be a voice in her head or a physical appearance, she always had a way to show she was with her. There was always a reminder of her around Garrag Mach too. Many paintings of the Lady in Green were placed around in a remembrance with the words ‘ Lady Rhea, Archbishop of The Church of Serios’ underneath. It was strange to her since she was the only one capable of seeing the lady but oddly enough, she never questioned it. When she did visit, she would ask questions about Sitri like how her day was or if she felt well, and in return the Lady would always receive the same answer of that she is fine. But the Lady in Green never failed to mention the changes in Sitri’s physical appearance.

She was naturally born with green eyes but as time grew her left eye turned a cyan color: her right eye turned more of a light green than its original dark colour. It was surely strange, but the Lady in Green insisted it was a power deep within Sitri herself. She’d further explain the power of the Goddess that her Mother, Byleth, withholds: adding additional detail that Sitri was in a similar position. And she would go on further to imply that she was sent to Sitri to assist her in curing Fodlan of any evil if it were overruled.

Surely this was too much pressure to place on a sixteen-year-old, right?

It seemed Sitri had no choice but to help lead the Lady in Green to her success, which brings us back to the present moment.

Sitri was seated at the edge of her bed, biting her nails in deep thought. Not too far in front of her stood the infamous Lady in Green, pasting nervously. Sitri had just informed her about the war that Edelgard had declared, making the woman go into a panic. “ This can’t be happening…” She rambled, taking harsh steps across the room. “ You aren’t ready for this battle! What in the goddesses name were you thinking when you volunteered!? We are doomed, Dear.” The goddess rubbed her temples as she slowed her pasting. “ You-We- Neither of us are ready to fight. It isn’t time…” She exclaimed, harshly.

“ Listen Rhea, I don’t know myself. But I cannot let my family lead themselves to their deathbeds. I have to do what I can to help, even if I am not ready for it. I still have some fight in me.”

Rhea sighed, her hard expression growing soft. “ I understand you want to help your family but placing yourself in such danger would be catastrophic. I can assure you have all my trust, Dear, but I cannot help think this could only end in disaster for us.” She walked towards the window, stopping once in front of it. Rhea admired the scenery and continued, “ Edelgard is unfortunately always 10 steps ahead of us all. If we think we have a structured plan, she would have already considered many possibilities to go with it. It would be utterly ridiculous to go into battle without a thought in mind that the Empress would simply give up her position and surrender.” Rhea placed her hand on the mirror, sighing softly.

Sitri had risen to her feet, sending the Goddess a small smile. “ I wouldn’t worry, Lady Rhea. My parents have most likely grown more intelligent since the last time you were in contact with them. I am sure of it.” She had stood herself next to the older woman, looking out the window. “ And even if something were to go wrong, which I can assure you it mightn’t, my Mother and Father will be quick to think of a solution. Don’t forget my Father is a man with many schemes up his sleeves.”

And with that the Lady in Green disappeared, leaving Sitri stood alone. Even when the Lady had disappeared, she could still feel her presence very close by. The view from her window was beautiful, it made up for the basic get up in her bedroom. You could see the trace of the walls that guarded Garreg Mach and beyond that would be fields of trees, it was almost therapeutic.

Sitri drew her eyes away from the window and drew a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Today was the day of the war, and she had to get her head in the game or else others will pay for her downfall. She didn’t want to disappoint her parents, not now.

As she took a few steps towards the door to make an exit, she glanced to the reflected glass that rested above her dressing table. She wore a white button up t-shirt that was tucked neatly into a above knee black skirt. A long ashen cape which covered her outfit, stopping at her ankles. A Hand-sewn Alliance badge sat on the cape below her shoulder blade.

A gentle knock from her door pulled her eyes away from observing her outfit. “Come in.” Sitri leaned against her dressing draws, tapping her finger on the hard wood.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing the person behind it. “ Your Highness, I am here to escort you to the gates.” The mauve haired man bowed with his arm across his lower abdomen.

She broke into a grin. “ I keep telling you, Lorenz, there is no need to be so formal around me.”

“My apologies, Your High- Sitri.” He smiled sheepishly, stepping more into the room. “ Are you ready?”

Sitri pursed her lips, hastily checking she had the potions she required. “ Yep! Father did mention our weapons are at the gates did he not?” She straightened her posture, making her way towards the door.

“He did indeed. “ Lorenz held the door open for her. “ I am positive your parents will help assist you with any other needs… Well then, shall we?”

Sitri glanced back to her room, anxiety creeping up in her chest. After a moment, she turned back to Lorenz and nodded her head weakly. Lorenz offered her his arm in which she took with a smile. A brief silence lingered as they walked through Garreg Mach.

“ Do you believe we are able to win this battle?” She broke the silence, more asking to feel reassurance. “ Not to say I have faith we’d lose! I just..” Her voice trailed, her mind spinning with doubts.

“ Well that a unpredictable question, Your- Sitri.” Lorenz drew out a breath, his gaze focused on the path before them. “ I loathe to waste a thought on such a query. My advice would acquire faith in what you seek. If it is triumph you want, believe it is what you will achieve. Another alternative would be to fight every battle as if it is your last. In that case, you will withstand each clash with a hunger to remain victorious. As for me, no matter if I preform at my worst, we are in definite to victory.”

Sitri stared at him with a small smile. “The advice was needed, I cannot thank you enough.” Her eyebrow began to twitch upward. “ Although it is a shame you are, once again, starting to sound like my Father.”

“ I beg your pardon!?” His eyes widened, a look of disgust filling his face. “Your Father!? I beg to differ! I am nothing of the sort.” He scoffed.

“Sorry to break it to you, Lorenz.” She shrugged though her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

The older man began to shake his head furiously, obviously offended by her response. “ I am nothing alike that imbecile. Other than ruling a country, that man has no talent.”

“ So you admit he has a talent..?”

Lorenz huffed, overwhelmed with backlash he was receiving from the younger girl. “ I did not!- “ Sitri cut him off before he could protest.

“ Mhhhm, I believe you. “ She replied sarcastically. “ But do not worry,” She brought her pinched fingers to her mouth. Then proceeded to drag them across her lips, before locking them with an imaginary key, “ your secret is safe with me!” Sitri ‘threw’ away the key, smiling in triumph.

Lorenz stared at her blankly, clearly not getting the joke. In response, she rolled her eyes playfully. “ Do you old people not understand the meaning of jokes now-a-days?”

He looked at her with bewilderment. “ What on earth do you mean by ‘old’? I am anything but ‘old’. I am in significant health for my age must you know.”

“ I could tell.”

“ As you should have, for I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!” He stated proudly. An achievable grin on his face.

It was her turn to be bewildered. “And?”

“ And? AND!? Is that all you have to say for yourself!?” If it was even possible, the man’s eyes would have fallen out of his head by how widened they were.

“What were you expecting me to say?” She smiled. “ Oh! So you are the Lorenz that has captured a reputation of the best man alive. Oh, PLEASE will you sign my Book of Crests!?” She mocked, placing her freehand on her heart and stopped dead in her tracks as if she were about to faint with excitement. “ Seriously?” Her act dropped as she cocked her head in question.

Lorenz kept on walking, completely ignoring the girl. “ EXCUSE ME!? Aren’t you supposed to escort me to the gates?” Sitri stood helplessly in the center of outside the dormitories.

He once again ignored her pleads. “HELLO!?”

Lorenz stopped walking and turned to look at Sitri who was now a couple meters from him. “ It is not my culpability. I was resuming my steps as while you stopped. Personally, I failed to notice your presence had disappeared.”

“ How rude!” Sitri broke out into a jog, catching up with him. “ I would have mentioned I was teasing you but as I said, old people don’t understand jokes.”

A small smile tugged at his lips unknowingly as he began to walk with Sitri now caught up beside him. She gasped overdramatically, pointing at his face. “ My oh my! And here I thought Lady Lysithea was the only one able to make you smile!”

“As far as I am concerned, I do express instinctive emotions a human would portray.”

After his statement, they fell into a silence as they walked past the fishing lake. It was quiet and peaceful as you could hear the birds chirp far in the distance. Lucky for them, the sun had begun to rise as it was in its early hours of the morning. Meaning the heat of the summer air was cool and invigorating. Beside her, Lorenz took a deep breath inhaling the refreshing air as if it was a beverage. In curiosity, Sitri turned to look at him with a frown.

“ How come everyone still calls my Mother ‘Professor’ if she isn’t your professor anymore? I know it’s random, but it’s been on my mind for a while since the reunion.”

“ You’re correct, that question is specifically out of the ordinary.” He stated. “ We had called her ‘professor’ for an enduring period of time that it expanded into a sobriquet instead of a label. Does that answer your question?”

Sitri hummed in agreement, briefly kneeling to pet one of the regular stray cats. She smiled as the cat rolled on its back in satisfaction from the affection. “It is pleasant talking to someone other than my parents, it has been a while since you last had supper at Garreg Mach.” The cat purred, standing up to rub its head against Sitri’s hand.

“My apologies, the responsibility of being Count Gloucester conclude having little to no free time unfortunately.”

“No need to apologize, I understand. Mother and Father are the same, and I guess you could include my Brother as well. And with the lessons that are acquired at the Officers Academy, you could say my free time is limited also. “ She stood, patting down her cloak to rid of any dirt. “Oh well. Since we are on the topic of me asking questions… What’s your favourite tea..?”

\------------------------------

After enduring what felt like hours of Lorenz describe every like to dislike about each flavour of tea, they eventually arrived at the marketplace. For miles beyond the open gates were students and soldiers bidding farewell to their loved ones. It was a surprise to even think there was little to half of the soldiers they had recruited before them.

“ It will be impossible to find Mother or Father in there.” Sitri looked out at the sea of people in disbelief.

“ That is why they are located in the Entrance Hall.” Lorenz gestured the building behind them with a wave of his hand.

Sitri mouth formed the shape of an ‘o’ as she turned to face the building. “ Well isn’t that convenient.” She begun to walk into the Entrance Hall with Lorenz trailing behind her.

Once inside she discovered her parents and brother grouped with other members of the Golden Deer house around them. _It looks like they are all in a deep discussion._ Sitri thought to herself. _ **It does appear they are if you ask me**_. Another voice called out in Sitri’s mind, which she assumed to be Lady Rhea.

She hummed in agreement looking to the next group huddled beside them. **_That would be Blue Lions, the house of Faerghus but without their former leader…_ **

Sitri observed each person closely, taking a mental image of who they are. The first person she set eyes on was a familiar face to her, but she still wanted to be clear. He had unpigmented white hair which was shaved on the sides. It was slicked back with a small clip to prevent hair getting in his face. His face was covered with scars that trailed in every direction. By the look on his face, Sitri assumed he was a very serious person. He wore thick metal armor that had engraved with a blue and white on the steel pads below on his lower shoulder. In his left arm was a silver axe that had it’s blade touching the floor so his hand was supporting it. I expect you know who Dedue is but I will remind you just in case. **_That there is Dedue Molinaro. He took on the role as King of Faerghus from Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd after his death but is known as Duke Molinaro._ **

She moved her eyes from Dedue and observed the man beside him who had dark blue hair. It was situated in a bun with parts of his hair in front of his face. He had amber eyes and a melancholy expression on his face which lead Sitri to believe he wasn’t the type to take a joke much like Lorenz. He wore a long navy coat which fitted to his lower calve, the inside of the coat was a white color. It had belts stretching across it, as if to make sure he was secure. He wove brown gloves and boots which fitted up to his thigh. A cape with a similar description to his coat was fitted under his hood. _Gosh,_ Sitri thought, _Does he have an allergy to the cold?_ **_That would be Felix Hugo Fraldarius, he is.. well… I wouldn’t get in his way, Dear._ **

Nodding her head understandingly, she looked to another member. This time, the guy she saw seemed a lot more friendly than the others. He had ashen hair which lay almost covering his left eye, the remaining part was tucked away behind his ear. His eyes were an emerald colour, and under them were dots of freckles along his nose. He wore an outfit in similarity to Felix’s but instead it was more of a jumpsuit than a coat. At his lower back was a leather slot and in placed in them were a stack of arrows which lead her to believe he was an archer. _**That is Ashe Ubert, he is a knight of Faerghus.**_

When she looked to the last male in the group, her eyes widened a bit at the familiar face. _Isn’t that the guy that Mother rejected...? Sylvain was it?_ Sitri remembered the day a man with scarlet hair broke into Garrag Mach and begged her Mother for his hand in marriage (in which she kindly declined). She held back a laugh, recalling hiding behind the wall as the man kneeled to her Mother’s feet in a beg. And the look on her Father’s face as he kicked him out the room… literally. _I remember him, but please do continue. **As you already know, that is Sylvain Jose Gauteir. He is the inheritor of the Lance of Ruin and… an obvious flirt.**_

The girl beside him had shoulder length dirty blonde hair which was covered with a type of hat. The hat had an opaque extended vail which reached to her elbow. Her expression was soft and understanding. She wore a beige dress that was black and gold. The top of the dress had white frills from her neck to waist; under the frills was an opening of black which had a golden pattern at the bottom. At her waist was a small corset that held two pieces of fabric that were black and gold. **_Her name is Mercedes von Martritz, a former student of the Blue Lions. She is, what I would personally describe, motherly._**

Sitri smiled slightly, moving to the next. A girl with pale orange hair which was flicked at the ends, her fringe was parted to two sides of her face. A smile was painted on her face as she clung onto Mercedes, chatting endlessly. She wore orange creased cape and a blue and white dress. Her shoes were heeled, and outlined with an apricot color. T _ **hat is Annette Fantine Dominic, she is the inheritor of the magical axe Crusher.**_

The last girl of the group had light blonde hair which was tied with green ribbons. Her expression remained concentrated, taking in every words that was being discussed within the group. She wore steel Armor that was coloured with a pine tint in separated spots. A basil cape was attached from her neck and trailed down to her ankle. **_Her name is Ingrid Brandl Galatea, she is the inheritor of that lance Luin. She is a knight of Faerghus._**

Sitri nodded, glancing to each member once more before looking to the next group. The people of the Church of Serios were familiar to Sitri as her mother is their leader. Since Lady Rhea died, Byleth took it into her own hands to make sure the Church were leading in a stable direction. She had given the responsibility of the Church to Shamir and Catherine as she was focusing on leading Foldan into a safer place. If Byleth was in charge of both, she feared she would loose control on leading them at the same time.

Once she was clear she had observed everyone, she turned to look at Lorenz but he had disappeared. “Huh.” She frowned but turned to the Golden Deer group to see he was there. “Just leave without a warning.” She mumbled under her breath, making her way up the stairs to the group.

“There is nothing to be afraid of, Marianne.” She overheard Ignatz say as she ascended up the stairs. “ I can promise you, I will not let anything happen to you.”

“T-Thank you Ignatz, that means a lot to me.” Marianne smiled sheepishly, messing with the rim of her dress.

Sitri moved to stand next to her mother and caught a look of everyone within the circle. Her Mother and Father were too caught in a conversation of their own to be taken into the main discussion. Khalid looked distracted, as if he were forced to be there. Raphael was happily chewing on a granola bar he, most likely, stole from the dinning room. Leonie was attempting to listen into her parent’s conversation while trying to look discreet. Lorenz and Lysithea were happily talking about a new tea leaf Lorenz had created. While the ‘love-trio’ were in a heated discussion. Hilda practically had fume coming out of her ears; her eyes glaring into Ignatz’s soul. Marianne was looking at the ground. And as for Ignatz, he was suppressing from turning scarlet.

“Am I interrupting something?” Sitri whispered to Hilda who was stood beside her.

“Oh Sitri! Where did you come from?” Hilda laughed, surprised from Sitri’s sudden appearance but there was something off in her face. “You scared me!”

“Hello Sitri! How are you?” Ignatz smiled, his attention now going to the young girl.

“I’m as best as what I can be, I suppose. How about you? Well the three of you.” Sitri gestured with her hand to Hilda, Marianne and Ignatz.

“I-I’m good, thank you for asking.” Marianne sent her a small smile, bowing her head.

“I am FANTASTIC. Uhm- sorry. “Hilda cleared her throat, forcing a smile. “I’d be better if these lovebirds would stop flirting, it’s seriously getting on my nerves.” Sitri’s eyes widened slightly, shocked at her sudden outburst. _Wouldn’t take a genius to tell you are jealous, Hilda._

Marianne’s face turned a shade of scarlet, while Ignatz just stared at her blankly. _Huh, weird._

“ Oh, well that isn’t good.” Sitri laughed nervously, unsure of what to say. She sensed the conversation was turning awkward, so she changed the subject.

“Sooo… Marianne! I was wondering if you could help me out on the battlefield today, only if that’s okay with you.” She smiled softly, “I’m lacking at my magic recently and since Lysithea isn’t in the best of shape, you are my only option.”

Marianne was startled by the request but took a deep breath and attempted to calm her thoughts. “O-Of course! I would love too.” She smiled back.

_This is going to be interesting._

_\------------------------------_

Claude cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in their inner circle. Glancing over the group, he saw Sitri had joined them. He smiled and raised his hand to ruffle her hair. The young girl huffed, mumbling something along the lines ‘ My hair…’ but smiled back non the less. She then proceeded to fix her hair, since it now had spikes of loose hair sticking out in each direction.

He turned his attention back to the group. “ As you all know, today may be the day we all place our lives on the line for the triumph of Fodlan. I can promise you all that we will not let Fodlan fall like this. I will do everything in my power to make sure Edelgard doesn’t come out of this victorious, even if it kills me.” Claude sighed, calming his uprising fear. “ We will fight this battle as if it is our last.”

“As will I, I stand with Claude. You all have been incredible students to teach and watching you all grow into such amazing people really has made me feel accomplished. So if I loose my life on that battlefield today, I will go down with a smile knowing I have fought to protect my students and my family.” Byleth placed her hand on Claude’s bicep, tracing random shapes on the silk soothingly. She glanced to her children with a motherly smile on her face.

Sitri glanced to her brother unsure of his emotions during this. His eyes were glued to the floor but from what she could see, his face remained… empty? She looked to his hands to see them curled into fists, shaking with the dense pressure he was using to keep them closed. All of her attention was focused on her brother, the voices began to fade around her as many questions filled her mind.

**_There is something wrong with the boy that I cannot understand._ **

Lady Rhea sighed. _ **I am unsure but something is calling out to me. There is a burning rage from inside him. Surely that cannot be from a simple head injury.**_

She tuned back into reality, her head spinning from the interaction.

“For Fodlan!” The circle cheered, a line of laugher following after.

Sitri had no idea why people were cheering, laughing, smiling. All she could feel in the moment was concern and sadness towards her twin. She can’t be the only one to notice his behavior. Her parents must have noticed something, right? She’s not going insane. Somethings wrong.

_Something is very, very wrong._


	6. A moment before meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's normal to see the calm before the storm. 
> 
> But how long does the calm last exactly?

“Are you ready?” The parakeet haired woman placed a hand on her husband’s back in concern.

The pair were stood in the battlefield, awaiting Edelgard’s presence. While the others were rested further ahead, Hilda and Marianne entrusting of Sitri’s safety, much to her dismay, as Lorenz and Yuri fought alongside Khalid. They were surrounded by Soldiers keeping them at guard as they spoke privately. 

Claude smiled sadly down to Byleth, a hesitant look on his face. “Is there ever a time to be ready?” He paused, looking towards the enclosed walls surrounding them. Byleth’s mouth remained parted, thinking of an answer to his question. Dragging an audible sigh, he continued. “I’m not afraid to admit this whole situation is sending shivers down my spine. As stupid as it sounds for someone like me, I’m terrified… bringing our children into a matter of life or death is harsh.” 

Her mouth once again opened to share some encouraging words but as she imagined non came out. The feeling was mutual. The night of her vision had not escaped her mind throughout the last few days, it was the only thing she could think of. Her eyes softened in sympathy. 

“Do not think like that, Claude.” She stepped to be in his eye range, despite the height difference between them. He adverted his eyes from the structure and looked to Byleth, still clearly hesitant after her statement. She continued, “I know trying to focus on the battle will be hard for the both of us, but we have to place our trust to Khalid and Sitri. They both have had the necessary training for years now. And rest assure, they both have powerful protectors there to watch over them for us. Right now, we need to focus on winning this war for good. Then we can return to a more civilian life, again.” 

Taking in her words, he smiled half-heartedly. Most his worries had faded in that moment which made him visibly relax. “Thank you, Teach.”   
“Of course, Claude.” She smiled back, slinging her arms around his neck taking him in an embrace. It made her smile, the little nickname he had for her. Even after all these years, she will forever be his ‘Teach’.

Claude’s smile widened as he bended his back to return the wholesome gesture in a more comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. 

“We will win, I promise.” She descended her feet back on its heels, since she was on the balls of her feet, and pulled back with her hands still on his chest. “And when this is over, we can go on a vacation away from here. Just the two of us.” She twirled the piece of hair that fell in front of his face, lost in thought.

“What are you suggesting, Teach...?” He cocked an eyebrow with a playful smirk. Oh he knew what she was suggesting, he thought it was a perfect alinement to be a tease. 

She stood confused, not understanding what he meant. And then it clicked. All the blood has rushed to her face as she everted her gaze. “Claude! - Not like that!” She smacked his shoulder and stepped back beside him, nervously looking to see if anyone overheard.  
All he could do was laugh. In this moment, they forgot where they were. They forgot what they were doing. Until a voice brought them back to reality.

“Your Highnesses, they have arrived.” 

\----------------------------- 

Standing at the opposite side of the battlefield, stood Edelgard. Her cape flowed gracefully behind her as the summer breeze danced around her. The relic she possessed, Aymr, was embedded into the ground, as she leaned forward using it for support. 

From beside Edelgard, Aydin took the scenery to his advantage, gawking at its beauty. The sun was peacefully nested perfectly between the sky and land, painting the skies with a variety of colors. It brought a smile to the teenager’s face, although it quickly vanished when his Mother cleared her throat, bringing him back to reality. 

“ Is this some kind of joke?” Edelgard straightened her posture, outlooking all the soldiers with a scowl on her face. On the opposite side of the battlefield were towering walls that seemed to interwind in all directions. At a few walls, you could make out the figures of Wyvern Riders and Archers, preparing their guard. Hubert glanced nervously between her Highness and the army, unsure of what she meant. 

“ Y-Your Highness…” 

“ Silence!” She huffed, “ This is ridiculous! Bringing back former academy students!? Claude must be off his mind.” Edelgard continued her way onward, ignoring Hubert’s pleads. 

The older man sighed and pinched the brim of his nose in annoyance. “ Must she does this everytime-“ He seethed, then noticed the surprising distance Edelgard had walked in the short period of time. “ Y-YOUR HIGHNESS!?” The elder man swiftly flicked his hand forward and rushed to catch up with Edelgard. On que, all surrounding mercenaries began walking again, filling the open area with the noise of clanking metal. 

After a long-aspirated sigh, Aydin followed in suite. He hung his head low in hopes that he could play his part and leave the battle unscathed.

\----------------------------- 

“THEY’RE HERE!? ALREADY!?” The blush-haired woman exclaimed, staring bewildered at one of the Alliances defenders. The leading fighters were informed of the approaching opponents so they can stand their territory. If not obvious, Hilda was not expecting the sudden arrival, causing her sudden meltdown.

“I- Miss Goneril…”

Hilda furiously shook her head. “ HAVE YOU SEEN HOW MANY THEY ARE!? I’ll need more than Sitri and Marianne here to fight for m- fight WITH me.” She said, waving her hands everywhere as if she had ice down her shirt. On her right, Marianne stared at her feet and occasionally looked to Hilda to speak but quickly shuts her mouth a short while after. Behind the couple, was the shorter girl they were ordered to keep an eye on. She was humming at tune to herself while waiting impatiently for the bickering to end. They were surrounded by large walls with only one opening. Luckily enough for them, the stone barriers reflected Hilda’s voice inside them

“Y-Yes Ma’am, we will send some of our recruitments to help if you are in need of it.”

“RECRUITMENTS!?” Hilda screeched; her eyes widened. “Oh for the love of Serios!-“ 

“Hilda…” The quiet but well heard mumble from Marianne was enough to stop Hilda mid-sentence. Almost to tease Hilda more, the cerulean beauty had placed her hand caringly on her shoulder causing scarlet to wash over her cheeks. Fortunately for Hilda, she had her head hung low like a child who had been scolded for something that was not their fault. “We should be fine, thank you for the information, Sir.” She said, bowing her head in appreciation. 

The sudden confidence Marianne had built up soon washed away as defender retreated to his original spot. Her posture slouched and the hand she had wrapped on Hilda’s shoulder fell limp to her side. A sudden silence settled in the air, making nerves flip in Marianne’s stomach from the intense gaze she felt at the back of her head. 

“Uhm-“ All it took was for Hilda to squeal to frighten the life out of the remaining people between the walls. 

“YOU SPOKE! WITHOUT STUTTERING!” Hilda exclaimed. Then hastily turned to face Marianne, grasping both of her hands into her own. “ I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!” The nearby soldiers turned their heads to look at the loud woman after recovering from the ear-splitting squeal. Their face were mixed with confusion and judgment. “ Sorry..” Hilda smiled sheepishly as they tutted and moved their heads back.

“Well, I can’t disagree they were rude, but did you SERIOUSLY have to scream THAT loud!?” Sitri hissed with a peeved look. Hilda looked to the surprisingly intimating girl who was now next to them. 

“Duh! This is a big moment, young one. After we will have to get tea and celebrate!” 

Both girls replied at the same time, from their combined words Hilda made out that one said “If you call me ‘Young one’ again…” while the other replied, “ Oh Hilda no! It wasn’t a big deal.” Completely ignore the answer she assumed was from Sitri, she answered. 

“Oh Hilda yes! I mean come on Marianne. You need to get out of your shell more often!” 

“Hilda… I-I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” 

“ Come onnn! Just one night, pleaseeeeeeee?” Hilda’s face dropped into a pout. She continued, “ The two of us! No Claude, No Lorenz. Just you and me.” Meanwhile a certain brunette tapped her foot impatiently, her expression never changing from peeved. It was like the two had forgot about her, talk about third wheeling. 

“W-What!? I mean… if it makes you happy…” Her voice grew small as she lowed her head to stop the rising blush crawling at her neck. Sitri had enough of keeping her silence and spoke up.

“Oh for the love of Serios- We have a BATTLE to fight! This isn’t some dating gig.” 

Both heads turned to the petite girl, one holding a look of annoyance while the other was apologetic. 

“ I’m sorry, Your Grace. You are correct.” Marianne said with a small smile. Hilda crouched down to retrieve her weapon, Freikugel, that lay on the dead grass. With it now in her grasp, she rose to her feet and slung it’s head across her left shoulder. 

“What are we waiting for! Let’s kick some Adrestian Ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry or not updating in a while! I had been feeling quite unmotivated these last few months to keep up with this book but seeing how many people have read it and have left kudos inspired me to keep going. Thank you so much!! Have an amazing day / night, and remember to stay healthy. If you haven't had some thing to eat today I want you to get something to eat, even if it's small at least its nothing, and remember to stay hydrated. <3


	7. Battle Has Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just thought I'd put a little disclaimer that there will be mentions of GORE AND VIOLENCE in this chapter. Also apologies if there are spelling and grammar mistakes, I will be sure to fix them later!   
> Enjoy and have an amazing day :D

An uncomfortable tension washed apon the land the rivaled countries united. Edelgard had recently placed herself on the oposite side of the maze like strutcure, causing everyone opposing to be on guard. By her side was her son, her right-hand man and a group of soldiers baracading her in defense. She was ordering her troops to their places.

Meanwhile, Claude was preparing his Wyvern to fly. The creature nussled it's head against Claude's shoulder in affection. A small smile grew on the older mans features as he returned the gesture by patting it's head. The Wyvern was clearly uneased by the sudden change in Claude's normal attitude; sensing his distress and tried to cheer him up. 

" I'm alright, Fata." ( Prounced Faatah because idk the actual name for his Wvyern :) ) He soothed, adjusting the saddle one last time before climbing onto the white beauty. He held the harness tightly in his hands and pulled it back with ease. The Wyvern spread it wings and obliged his orders, raising them into the air to over look the entire site. 

" Well, well! Look who desided to show their face." The distant echo of Edelgards voice could be heared all throughtout the stronghold. Claude held back his grimace. 

" Says the person who hasn't shown their face to the public eye for almost 16 years." He raised his voice to her level, making sure he could be heard. 

" Is that all you have to say!? Sarcastic remarks aren't going to get you anywhere in life." Edelgard sneered, her grip tightening on her relic. " Somethings never change with you, Claude." 

" Can't say the same for you, however. You used to be kindhearted- welcoming! " He sighed, " But that's probably a stretch. And anyway it looks like my remarks have gotten me somewhere. If they hadn't I wouldn't be King of the Leicestor Alliance."

Edelgard audibly groaned in fustration, her eyes darkening in agrevation. " I've had enough!! CHARGE!!" She flicker her wrist as thousands of soldiers began their battle throughout the maze. 

To the far left of Claude, Byleth signalled other soldiers to come fowards. She cleared her voice and cupped her hands around her mouth, making sure all soldiers could hear her call.

" REMEMBER TO STAY ON GUARD! ATTEMPT TO MOVE TOWARDS THE EMPRESS." 

A mass collection of replies in agreement yelled back, begining their journey towards Edelgard.

Byleth quickly looked up to Claude, sending him a short nod. 

" Be careful. I love you. "

Claude smiled, and tilted his head. " Don't be going soft on me, Teach." He gripped his bow in his left hand, securely arranging the arrows then looked back to Byleth. His expression visably softened at the pout she had on her face which made her look even cuter in Claude's eyes. " Alright, alright! I promise. You better be safe as well, Teach. I love you too." Soon after his remark, he began to fly above the grounds. 

Byleth placed her hand to her unbeating heart and sighed. The never-ending dread seemingly growing worse. " Please be safe, Khalid, Sitri. " 

________________

Aydin shuffled uncomfortably in the crimson metal that covered his body in protection. The sword in his grasp surprisingly matched his armor. The only part of it that seemed out of place was glowing green gem that stood out. 

" Ms. Hresvelg?" Huburt utter quietly, as he looked to the Empress in concern. 

" Oh I'm fine! Completely fine." She hissed, her knuckles turning white from the immense grip she had to her relic. " Aydin." 

" Yes, Ma'am?" Aydin suddenly straightened his posture. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he was afraid of this side of his Mother. The last thing he wanted was to make her mood even worse.

" Go and find that Riegan girl, you have my permission." 

" R-Right!" Not needing to be told twice, the boy turned on his heel and ventured into the maze. 

_________________

" Who in the right mind- " Swing. " Does that woman. " Swing. " Think. " Swing. "She is!? " Swing. Hilda groaned as she embedded her axe into a now lifeless Adestrian soldier.

" Hilda, I think you may be over doing it. " Marianne lowed her hand after healing a nearby defender. 

" I'm not, Mari! I am just..." She wiped the splatter of blood off her forehead. " Overworked. "

" Oh for the sake of Serios, have you never worked a day in your damn life!?" A newly added voice chimed in from beside Marianne as she was forfilling her promise to accompany the shorter girl, Sitri, with her magic. 

" Of course I have! But not as much as this. They keep on appearing out of nowhere!" Hilda groaned in annoyance, as she attacked yet another Adestrian Soldier. 

With Marianne dragging a long sigh and Sitri rolling her eyes, the three brought their focus back to the fight they were engaged with. 

While in the middle of casting a spell, an unexpected sight caught Sitri's eye. Her stomach filled with anxiety and confusion at it. 

" Thun....der...." The begining of the spell started strong but grew weak as she dragged the last part on. This caused the spell to waver as her distraction directed the bolt in the oposite direction, heading straight for Hilda.

The blush-haired woman had no time to react as the bolt of electricity had already striked her critically. 

" HILDA! " Marianne cried, rushing towards the falling woman. Fortunately before Hilda was struck, she had defeated the last remaining Archer in their area, meaning the surrounding environment was clear from danger. 

Luckly, Marianne caught Hilda mid fall although it brought her down to the ground as well. She placed both of her hands on each side of Hilda's cheeks, hitting them gentley in an attempt to wake her from her unconcious state. 

" Hilda! Hilda please wake up! " Her body raked with sobs as she began to shake her harder. Her mind couldn't handle the thought of Hilda being dead. She brought her ear to Hilda's mouth, trying to find a sign of her breathing. In other circumstances Marianne would be turning scarlet with her face this close to Hilda's, but the silence of her airway failing to make her breathe sent Marianne's heart to the floor.

" PLEASE!" Marianne slammed her hands against Hilda's chest trying to perform CPR, but her hands shook violently. If Hilda was here, she'd be in shock at how loud she screamed. If Hilda was here, she'd wipe away her tears. If Hilda was here... Hilda is here. 

Marianne took in a shaky breath and started the CPR treatment again, this time she was more confident in what she was doing. 

" One, two, three.....twenty-nine, thirty." Marianne hasitly moved from Hilda's chest and placed a hand under her chin. She parted Hilda's lips and brought her head down to meet them. As their lips touched, Marianne shuddered slightly by the cold temperature pulsating from them. Her eyes fluttered close naturally as she performed the two rescue breaths. Marianne copied this movement but with each second more tears clouded in her eyes and down her rosy cheeks.

" S-Sitri could you please ask for he-" She croaked and turned to Sitri but, to her horror, discovered she had disapeared. " S-Sitri!?" 

_______________

Grey clouds creeped their way across the summer sky, turning it ashe and dark. All evidence of the warm summer sun had vanished, making the air sharp and gloomy. 

A cold chill ran down Sitri's spine but she couldn't tell if it were for the cold or the chilling sight up ahead. She had escaped from Marianne and Hilda's supervision, oblivious of the choas she had caused. Her main priority was to stop the everlasting brawl she had witnessed between her brother and the Empress' son. 

Sitri drew out the hidden dagger from her boot as she quickened her paste to turn the corner. The scene made her blood turn cold. She was scared to death. Her brother was slashing at the Empress' son with all his strength. Not once in her life had she ever seen Khalid be this violent. His eyes were even darker than before as he screamed with every hit he made. The Empress' son was struggling to dodge every attack but Sitri could tell he was holding back. 

" GIVE UP ALREADY, AYDIN!" Khalid screamed, his voice breaking from the distress of his yelling. The Almyran bandanna tightly secured on his head swaying violently with his every attack. The bulk of his armour restrained him from moving as quickly. His forehead was damp with sweat.

" K-Khalid! Stop! I don't want to hurt you. " Aydin backed away, holding his sword out for defense. His hands shook slightly as he looked at his 'friend' solemnly.

" That didn't stop you watching as they poked holes in my skin! DID IT!?" 

What...?

" I couldn't do anything! They did the same to me!! Why do you think my hair is white!?" Aydin stood still, holding the sword more securely. 

" Everyone believes it was head trauma that has made me the way I am. But it was YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME." 

An uncontrolable gasp made its way out of Sitri's throat, alerting the two boys of her presence. She brought her hands to her mouth but it was too late. 

" Sitri I-" Khalid turned towards his sister but was cut off by a shocked yelp crawling from his throat. His hands darted to his adomin where the sharp outline of a sword could be seen. The sword was quickly removed from the wound, causing Khalid to drop in agony. 

" BROTHER!" Sitri called out with a sob, reaching forwards but Aydin kicked his body to the side. 

" I'm sorry I have to do this." The boy seemed full of genuine regret, but that completely passed through Sitri's mind. Her hands started to twitch and so did the rest of her body. A wave of rage ushered into her bones. Her left eye glowing a hint of green much like her right.

" YOU BASTARD!" She charged at full speed at Aydin, knocking him back a good 7 feet. Startled by the impact, he rolled on the cobblestone a few times before lying on his back, winded. He was quick on his feet and recovered from his shock. The boy breifly closed his eyes, inhailing a good amount of air. Sitri thought she was at an advantaged and charged at him once again. 

At an unsettling rate, he dodged her attack, sending her flying into the wall behind his original position. Sitri groaned and pushed her dead weight off the wall. She attempted to rid of the dizziness she was feeling but it never went away. It was as if he was using a spell... 

Aydin yelled as he rushed the sword through her stomach, the green gem shining brighter than ever. He removed the sword slightly more delicately than what he had done with Khalid. The taste of metalic grew in her throat as she gasped for air. The glow from her left eye returned to its natural cyan colour. Her dead weight made her legs buckle from beneath her, sending her to the floor. 

The slight spit of rain grew heavier as Aydin stalked his way towards Sitri. The sudden outpour caused the blood off Aydin's, already crimson, armour to wash away into little droplets. Sitri's ashe brown hair was stained red from the blood pooling from her adomin.

" You will pay for this!" Her voice was harsh and brittle, as few tears of pain and discomfort escaped her eyes. The white button up shirt she had been wearing was now torn and splattered scarlet. Her vision was clouded with black dots that eventually grew bigger and forced her into unconsiousness.

Aydin sighed, his face showed sincerity and concern before he forced himself to walk away from the massacre. 

______________

After sucessfully gathering the attention of near by Archers, Marianne removed her cape and hovered it over Hilda's now unconsious state as she waited for them to arrive. Thankfully, Marianne had successfully got Hilda to breathe again which put her at ease. 

Hilda's head was rested on Marianne's lap as the cerlean haired girl ran her hands through Hilda's loose hair. She was using her other hand to keep the cape above Hilda's top body. 

" Help is coming, hang in there." She whispered, her damp cheeks now being drowned with the droplets of rain instead of her tears. Although her mind had rested slightly at Hilda breathing again, her brain was still racing for thoughts on Sitri's whereabout and what had distracted her so much that her spell directed in the oposite direction. 

Her worries were cut short when five medical mercenaries rushed to the compact corner her and Hilda were huddled in. After some convincing Marianne eventually let them take Hilda back to Garrag Mach for her to rest.

As Marianne was now alone with neither of her battle companions by her side, she made her way to attempt to find to Claude. Although Marianne could simply look for Sitri herself, it was more fitting at least one of her parents were aware of her disapearance.


End file.
